helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Regret
Es ist Nachmittag... später Nachmittag. Herbstlicher Wind fährt durch die Zweige der Bäume, durch meine Mähne und meinen Schweif. Peitscht mir auch in die Augen, lässt sie ein wenig Wasser darin sammeln, ich bin ihn nicht mehr gewohnt... aber das macht mir nichts aus... ich bin eher froh, das noch spüren zu dürfen... wenn schon nicht den scharfen Windzug beim schnellen Fliegen, beim Sturzflug, diesen Kick... Eine Träne kullert meine Wange hinab und versetzt meinem Herzen einen spitzen Stich. Ja... Fliegen... Für einen Moment werde ich wütend... doch dann wird mir wieder bewusst, dass ich es allein zu verschulden habe... ja, ich verdiene es... es ist nur gerecht... Weitere Tränen fließen herab, als dieser wesentlich stärkere Schmerz sich seinen Weg durch mein Herz bahnt. Es tut mir alles so... so leid... all das Leid und die Qualen, die ich zu verschulden habe... diese Strafe und meine Schuldgefühle sind lange keine Sühne dafür... Ich starre auf meine Hufe und den Boden, auf dem sie stehen. Doch was dann?! So... so viele unschuldige Fohlen hab ich sterben lassen, ohne etwas zu tun... ohne es zu versuchen... warum habe ich das getan...? Warum konnte ich mich nicht gegen sie stellen...? Verdammte Scheiße, warum bin ich so schwach?! - Und ich glaubte mir selbst auch noch, als ich sagte, ich sei mächtig! Ha, von wegen... Ich hätte wenigstens meiner kleinen Schwester helfen müssen... wenigstens... ihr... und was hab ich getan?! Sie... sie wird mir, ihrem einstigen Idol, nie vergeben... und... mir nie mehr in die Augen sehen können, die sie einst so schön fand... Am nassen Fell meiner Wangen bleiben einige Strähnen meiner Mähne hängen... ich will sie dorthin zurückstreichen, doch betrachte sie stattdessen für einige Augenblicke... Sogar mein Haar erinnert mich daran... ich starre auf die Regenbogenfarben, auf die ich einst so stolz war... ja, stolz... Wie ich den Regenbogen hasse!... wie ich mich hasse... Ich habe allen Stolz aufgegeben... meinen Namen... mich verändert... eingesehen, dass ich nichts bin... niemand... Ich sollte mich endlich aufraffen... Ich sollte endlich gehen... und Scootaloo zeigen, wie leid es mir tut... --- Sie ist bestimmt irgendwo hier... garantiert... aber... laufen ist anstrengend... keine halbe Stunde kann ich laufen ohne fast zusammenzuklappen. Oh ja, ich bin SO scheiße mächtig! Bevor ich wieder in der Wut auf meine eigene Arroganz versinke, bemerke ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Orangenes, dass mit einem gar nicht mal so schlechten Tempo an mir vorbeizieht... ich drehe mich sofort in diese Richtung und bemerke dabei auch die lilanen Streifen, die im Rausch des dadurch entstehenden Windes in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wehen. Nach einem kurzen Klicken der gedachten Zahnräder, die ihre dürftige Arbeit in meinem Kopf tun, wird mir klar, dass das nur sie sein kann. So schnell ich kann, renne ich ihr hinterher. Ich schaffe es nicht, sie einzuholen, egal wie ich es versuche. Das ist... beschämend... Also rufe ich aus voller Kehle zu ihr hin: "SCOOTALOO!" Ihre Ohren drehen sich, als sie den Klang ihres Namens unwillkürlich wahrnehmen. Sie stoppt im Flug, dreht sich zu mir und... starrt mich entgeistert an. Ein Ausdruck der Überraschung, wenn nicht des Schocks steht auf ihrem Gesicht. "Rainbow Dash...?" Als ich meinen Namen höre, zucke ich ein Stück zusammen. Ich will dieses "Rainbow" da nicht mehr hören... ich will nicht Rainbow Dash sein... ich wünschte ich könnte einfach... nein, genau das kann ich ja nicht! Nach diesem schier endlosen Zögern antworte ich mit schwacher Stimme, die zu wirklichem Sprechen schon lange nicht mehr verwendet worden ist: "... ja..." Sie macht einige Schritte nach vorn, hin zu mir. Ich kann ihr kaum in die Augen schauen, doch als ich es versuche und erkenne dort einen Ausdruck. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber es erinnert an Mitleid... oder Sorge... etwa um mich? "Was... was machst du hier?", fragt sie etwas zurückhaltend. Ich schlucke: "Ich bin hier... um dir zu sagen, dass..." Ich habe Angst, das zu sagen. Angst. Davor, dass sie mir nicht verzeiht? Nein... das wird ohnehin nicht geschehen... wer wäre ich, das jetzt noch zu erwarten...? Tja... vermutlich das selbe Stück Dreck, das ich jetzt bin. "... es... es mir einfach nur leid tut..." Sie reagiert nicht. Wer kann es ihr verübeln... wie sollte sie auch reagieren...? "Es tut mir so leid, was ich getan habe..." Ich muss erneut schlucken. Meine Kehle fühlt sich so furchtbar trocken an... "was ich euch angetan habe... dir, Aurora und all den anderen, deren Namen ich nicht einmal gewusst habe, es... es... ich bereue es so sehr... ich verdiene alles, was sie getan hat, und das sehe ich jetzt... aber am meisten bereue ich... dich verletzt zu haben..." Meine Worte klingen in meinen Ohren so hohl... doch sie hört aufmerksam zu... "Ich will nicht, dass du mir verzeihst... das wäre das letzte, was ich verlangen könnte... und... ich gar nicht will... nicht verdiene... aber ich hab mich verändert... und alles was ich will... ist... ist..." Meine Stimme zittert... das Zurückhalten der Tränen schmerzt... "I... ich will nur... dass du weißt... wie sehr... ich dich liebe... ich liebe dich über alles... ich war immer so froh, dich meine kleine Schwester nennen zu dürfen... u... und es tut mir so weh, zu wissen, dass... du das... nie mehr sein wirst... du warst alles für mich... alles, was ich je hatte... und es schmerzt so sehr... so sehr, das alles zu verlieren... dich zu verlieren..." Mein Haar fällt mir ins Gesicht und meine bitteren Tränen auf den Boden. "... es ist unerträglich... aber... ich werde es ertragen... für immer... und ewig... denn genau das... verdiene ich... nichts anderes... nichts besseres... nicht dich..." Zu meinen Tränen kommt ein starkes Schluchzen hinzu. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten... Auf einmal spüre ich etwas warmes an meinem gesamten Körper... ist das... Ich öffne die Augen... und blicke auf Scootaloos Rücken hinunter. Tatsächlich... Scoo... umarmt mich... "Ich bin immer noch deine kleine Schwester...", flüstert sie schwach, "...und ich liebe dich immer noch..." Meine Augen weiten sich vor Schock. Was...? Wie kann das sein...? Nach all dem? Sie will mich noch als Freundin? Als Schwester? Sie... sie... Ich fühle einige kleine nasse Tropfen meinen Rücken herabrennen. "Und mir tut das alles genauso weh..." Ich kann es nicht fassen... Scoo... sie hasst mich nicht? Aber... sie muss mich doch hassen... das macht keinen Sinn! Ich verdiene es doch nicht... einfach... nein! Ich beginne, sie auch an mich zu drücken. Es fühlt sich so gut an... so gut... so lange hab ich das nicht gespürt... Nach einigen Minuten absoluten Schweigens... bitte ich... "Bitte... könntest du mir einen letzten Gefallen tun?" "Letz..." "Bitte...?" Ich spüre, wie sie schluckt und ihr Nicken auf meiner Schulter. "Bitte, sag Aurora, dass ich ihr danke..." "Was?!" Sie scheint verwundert, doch ich kann es ihr einfach nicht erklären... es geht einfach nicht... "Ich bin sicher, sie weiß, wie ich es meine..." Sie fragt nicht mehr nach. "Na gut... ich mach's..." Ich lächele. Zum ersten Mal seit diesem Tag. "Danke, Scoo..." "Gerne... Dash..." thumb Dann herrscht wieder einige Zeit Stille. Ich bin sicher, ich könnte noch ewig so verharren und einfach alles verdrängen. Alles, außer meiner Scoo... und glücklich sein... Doch das kann ich nicht... das kann ich nicht einfach tun... Ich löse mich widerwillig von ihr. "Pass bitte gut auf dich auf...", wispere ich. Sie wirkt bedrückt, weiß offenbar genau, dass dies unser letzter Abschied ist... "Mach ich...", antwortet sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln und Tränen in den Augen. Mit derselben Miene drehe ich mich langsam um und trotte noch langsamer weg. Meine Beine fühlen sich an wie träge Klumpen Steine. Ich höre noch einige erstickte Laute von ihr, die mir zeigen, dass ihr dieser Abschied genauso schwer fällt wie mir. --- Ich blicke hinauf in den Himmel. Das war einmal mein Reich. Das einzige, was ich jemals wirklich gut gemacht habe... Ich erinnere mich noch so gut an meinen allerersten Sonic Rainboom... das war das großartigste Erlebnis, das ich jemals erleben durfte. Auch jetzt noch schlägt mein Herz so viel schneller, wenn ich daran denke... und ich muss lächeln. Es ist eine herrliche Erinnerung... Ich mache einen Schritt nach vorne und betrachte dabei weiterhin den Himmel. Ich spüre förmlich, wie er sich in meinen nass glänzenden Augen reflektiert. Er ist so wunderschön... Ich fühle den Wind an meinem Körper vorbei und durch meine Mähne sausen, und fast denke ich, meine Flügel würden sich jeden Moment entfalten. Ich mache einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Ein letztes Mal... einen letzten Rainboom... Und ich widme ihn Scootaloo. Ich schließe die Augen und verdränge alle Bilder von Gewalt und Schmerz aus meinem Kopf und ersetze sie durch meine glücklichen Erinnerungen mit Scootaloo, und all das Gute, das ich früher mit den leuchtenden Farben eines Regenbogens verband. Ich lächle... Und springe. --- ENDE --- von IAmYourMaster (Diskussion)